


Sugar Daddy

by prettycat



Category: My Chemical Romance, frerard - Fandom
Genre: Daddy Kink, M/M, Panties, Sex, Top!Frank, bottom!Gerard, sex sex sex sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-30 11:52:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3935800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettycat/pseuds/prettycat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank goes out to the mall to buy Gerard some new panties. Gerard models them off for Frank and it drives him wild</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my second fic it is a twoshot, I hope you all enjoy it!

"But Frankie you _promised_ you'd take me to the mall today." Gerard nudged Frank's shoulder with his head, much like a kitten asking to be pet. Frank sighed in exasperation and shook his head. "No kitten, I told you it's too hot to leave the house right now." Frank shook his head as he spoke. "But daddy," Gerard whined again. He had been excited for his boyfriend to take him to the mall and buy him some new "outfits" for him to wear around the house. The ones that he had had from when they first started exploring their sex life, were all tattered and soiled and overused. Gerard has been waiting for what seemed like _forever_ for his daddy to take him to buy new lingerie.

It took a long while and a lot of coaxing for Gerard to finally get Frank to agree to take him to the mall. It took lots of kisses and _lots_ of promises of sex later on that night. But eventually, Frank agreed to take him to the sex store in the mall, and Gerard was satisified. He knew he could talk Frank into _anything_ he wanted with lots of kisses and sex. It just made Frank melt, and horny. Gerard got up and walked to the bedroom, swinging his hips as he did so. Frank got up to follow him and watched as he walked. Gerard went over the the dresser and lean down to get clothes out of his drawer. Frank came over and placed a hand on the curve of Gerard's ass. "We're going to have so much fun today, kitten." Frank spoke softly as he looked down at Gerard's backside. Gerard hummed and stood up. "No, no, no, we'll save the touching for later." He giggled a little as he tossed the clothes onto the bed. Frank sighed at Gerard's words but Gerard just walked away from the dresser and started to undress.

Frank muttered an "mm" as he watched Gerard undress for a second before going back to the dresser to find his own clothes. Frank pulled out a pair of jeans and a t-hirt. He stripped and pulled the clothes on as fast as he took them off. Gerard was still dressing, it always took him longer for him to get dressed and ready. "God baby, you're always so slow." Frank giggled as he picked up the hairbrush to comb through his own hair. "Make sure you don't use my hairbrush." Gerard looked over at Frank as he pulled on a navy blue shirt. "I think I would know if I'm using your brush Gee, I'm not colorblind." Frank giggled as he set his brush down on the nightstand and grabbed Gerard's. "The little red hairs in it are too hard to miss." He tossed it to Gerard. Gerard caught the brush and ran it through his hair quickly before grabbing the keys and starting to head out, swinging his hips as he did so. "I'll drive." Gerard stated. Frank came up to him and snatched the keys out of his hand. "No you won't, this is _my_ treat to _you_ and _I_ will drive." Gerard just giggled and shook his head as Frank moved to walk in front of him.

They went out into the heat and into the more heated vehicle. Frank groaned as he opened the door and sat down. "Fuck, I'm sweating already." He complained. Gerard got in the car next to him and rubbed his slightly angered boyfriend's thigh. "It'll be okay daddy," Gerard cooed, "when we get back from the mall, I'll make sure the trip was well worth it for you." Gerard grinned and sat back into the seat, buckling the belt. Frank simmered down a little and started the car. He buckled his seatbelt and started to drive down the road. The younger boy complained off and on about how hot it was the entire trip, and the older just mostly blocked it out, with thoughts of _finally_ being able to get new panties to model for his daddy. He loved modeling and showing off to Frank. He loved how it drove Frank _insane_ to watch him strut new clothes, and how Frank always treated Gerard nice and sweet afterwards.

It was like Frank was almost a sugar-daddy to him. Always showering him with new things and willing to spend most of his paycheck on gifts. Frank usually bought Gerard jeans. Frank just loved to buy Gerard jeans. He said it was because he loved to watch Gerard's ass swing back and fourth in them, and Gerard never complained. When Frank would come home from work with something for his kitten, he just accepted the gifts graciously and made sure he showed them off for his daddy. He also made sure to thank him with plenty of sex and kisses. Frank didn't mind buying things for him, he loved to get things for his kitten. It was a way to assert ownership and dominance.

The car never cooled down as they drove, even with the windows rolled down and the wind coming through. They pulled into the parking lot and found the nearest space, rushing into the mall where the air is much cooler than it is outside. Frank grabbed his kitten's hand tightly and pulled him close. Frank took much pride in Gerard and always wanted to show off the relationship to the world around them. Gerard always loved it when Frank would give him sweet little kisses and hold his hand in public. It was like the relationship he had always dreamed of when he was a teenager. They walked through the mall hand-in-hand to the little sex store in the back. It was Gerard's favorite place in the whole mall. He even liked it over all the food and little music boutiques. They always got weird looks from the workers when they went in there, mainly because of the fact that they were two grown men buying dildos and panties with stockings.

Gerard picked out muiltiple pairs of panties along with a few pairs of stockings and a belt or two to go along with them. He grabbed Frank's hand and dragged him to the dressing rooms. "Do I get to watch you try them on, kitten?" Frank grinned as he started to follow Gerard into one of the stalls. Gerard shook his head and sat Frank down in one of the chairs outside the stalls. "Oh daddy, I wouldn't want to ruin the surprise! You'll get to see them all later I promise," Gerard smirked as he kissed Frank on the cheek and wandered back into one of the stalls. He winked at Frank before he closed the door and locked it. He laid out all of the panties on the bench. There was a white pair, a red pair, a polka-dotted pair, and a dark green pair. Gerard liked the dark-green pair the best so far, because of the black lace and the little bow at the top. He quickly started to undress to try them on.

He tried on the red ones first. They hugged his ass so nicely. He spun around in front of the mirror a few times, to try and get a view from all angles. He had to make sure that they were _perfect_ for his daddy, and they were. God, Gerard just looked so _naughty_ in the red panties by themselves. The red was almost as bright and flamboyant as his hair. He put on the black fishnet stockings to go with them. He pulled them all the way up to his thighs and viewed himself in the mirror again. He looked even _naughtier_ than before with the fishnet stockings on. He snapped the bands of the stockings and turned around again. "Gosh, Frankie would love to see me like this," Gerard thought to himself as he spun around. He just looked so goddamn _naughty._ He looked at himself in the mirror. He had to make sure his ass looked amazing for Frank, it was Frank's favorite part of his body. Gerard eventually stopped oggling himself and took them off to try on the next pair.

Gerard folded the red panties back up and put the fishnet stocking back on the hanger. He was definitely getting that set. He moved onto the polka-dotted pair and pulled them on slowly, watching himself in the mirror. He had to make sure they looked absolutely perfect for his daddy by watching every move as he pulled them up. Gerard liked that black and white polka dots on this pair. He liked the way it shaped his hips and made his ass look more _fuller_. He could definitely see Frank drooling when he wore these ones. He pulled on the plain black stockings on all the way up. The fabric on the stockings was sheer, and they looked similar to panty hose, except for the thick bands at the top. He made sure they made his legs look sexy. He felt the fabric to make sure it was soft to the touch, and it was hard to get runs. God Gerard hated when his stockings would get runs in them, it took away from the sexiness and made him look like a cheap whore. But these stockings seemed like it would be harder to get runs in them. Gerard did a few more turns and took them off, along with the panties and put them aside, along with the red set. He definitely wanted to get that set also.

Next was the plain white, lacey pair. Gerard _loved_ these ones. They look all innocent, just plain white with a little lace around the edges. Gerard also loved the stockings that he picked out to go with them. They were also white lace and so _innocent_ looking. They almost looked like something a newly-wed bride would wear to loose her virginity. Gerard pulled on the panties first. Just like before, he paid close attention to the details, making sure that everything was _perfect._ God, Gerard could just fall apart right on the floor. The panties just looked so sweet and _innocent._ He pulled on the stockings with them, he tried to suppress a moan as he imagined the way Frank would look when he would put them on for him. Gerard had to take them off quickly, before he got too horny.

Next, Gerard put on the dark green pair. He pulled them all the way up, eyeing himself as he did so as well. These were _definitely_ Gerard's favorite. The dark green made his hips look better and his ass look rounder. They made his ass look the-good-kind of bigger. Gerard spun around more than once, seeing them from all angles. They were perfect and he couldn't wait to try them on with the stockings. He pulled on the plain black stockings with bows on the top. The bows matched the small one at the top of the panties perfectly, and they made Gerard look all the better. Once again, it had the sheer fabric, similar to the other ones. He felt the fabric and made sure it was soft to the touch, just like the other ones. This set was absolutely _perfect._ He could just imagine driving Frank _wild_ as he wore these. He could imagine the look on Frank's face as he walked out. Gerard could hardly contain himself. He had to talk Frank into getting him all of the pairs of panties with matching stockings for each one.

Gerard re-dressed himself back into his boring old normal clothes and walked out of the dressing room. He watched as Frank got up to help him carry some of his things. "So which ones are you getting baby? I'd love to see you in all of them." Frank grinned. Gerard grinned with Frank, he took a deep breath. "Well, if it is okay with you, I'd like to get all of them." Gerard batted his eyelashes and bit his lip a few times. He knew it always drove Frank mad when he batted his eyelashes. "Of course you can kitten, you know you always get whatever you like when we go shopping." Frank smirked and grabbed Gerard's hand again, leading them to the counter. Frank set the items on the counter and the cashier rung them up. Most of the items turned out to be on sale, so it wasn't as expensive as anticipated. But no matter the price, Frank was always willing to pay the highest amount for his kitten to be happy, and for him to be happy along with him.

They walked out of the store and Gerard gave Frank a big hug and showered him with kisses. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you so much Frankie I love them all!" Gerard grinned and he held Frank's hand tightly, with the shopping bag in his other hand. Frank just smiled and nodded as Gerard babbled about how happy he was. "I'm just excited for you to show them all off to me tonight, kitten." Frank smiled as he spoke, the happiness was apparent in his voice. "Me too, Frankie, you're going to love them for sure."

 


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They fuck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well when I wrote this I was kind of tired so I apologize for any typos or if its just plain bad

Gerard rushed Frank home. Frank wanted to stop and eat and run a few more errunds but Gerard made sure that they went straight home. Gerard was so excited to show off his clothes, he could hardly contain himself. He sat in the car, and held Frank's other hand as he drove home. He was excited to put the lingirie on and show Frank. Oh, Gerard could just imagine all of the hungry looks on Frank's face. He almost moaned just _thinking_ about them. He rushed Frank into the house and sat him down on the couch. Gerard crawled onto his lap. "So do you want me to show you what you paid for now?" He smirked, looking up at Frank.

Frank could see the eagerness in Gerard's face. Frank was starving and he wanted some food first, but he just _couldn't_ let his kitten down like that. "Sure baby, show me whatcha got." Frank gave Gerard a kiss before he got up and walked into the bedroom. Gerard laid all of the outfits onto the bed and decided to show him the red one on first. He made sure his hair still looked just as nice as before, before he got undressed. He took of his clothes and threw them to the side, picking up the fiery red panties. He pulled them up slowly along with the stockings. He made sure he looked _absolutely perfect_ before going out of the bedroom. Gerard walked out slowly and stood in the doorway of the living room.

Gerard could see Frank's jaw practically drop to the ground as he stood there. And Gerard could practically see Frank's cock twitch through his pants as well. He grinned, so far he was satisfied with the reaction. "What do you think of this pair daddy?" Gerard walked into the living room, swinging his hips naughtily. "Oh my," Frank muttered as his kitten walked into the living room, all red hot and fucking _sexy._ "C'mere," Frank motioned him over. He grabbed a hold of Gerard's waist and looked all over him. He ran his fingertips up and down the fishnet stockings and back up to the red panties. "Turn around for me baby, I wanna see the back." Gerard did just as he was told, like always. Frank held his hips as turned and moaned as his kitten turned around. "Oh my Gee, you look so fucking hot in these." Frank spoke in a low voice, almost a moan. He grabbed Gerard's ass and squeezed, letting out a breathy moan as he did so. He pulled his hand back and slapped Gerard's ass. Gerard squealed and Frank practically moaned again. "What else did you get baby? I wanna see more." Frank kept squeezing Gerard's ass as he spoke. "Do you want to see the next pair daddy?" Gerard asked in the most innocent voice possible. "Yes please baby, yes please." Frank slapped Gerard's ass one more time before he walked away.

Gerard went back in the bedroom and took the red panties and the fishnet stockings off. He then, pulled on the polka-dotted pair along with the black stockings. He had to check himself in the mirror muiltiple times before he was satisfied. He was taking awhile and it was making Frank impatient. "Kitten are you coming in here?" Frank called to him as he sat on the couch, palming his crotch. Gerard checked himself a few more times before answering. "Just a second daddy, I have to make sure I look perfect for you." Gerard spun around a few more times. He made sure his stockings were pulled up as far as they can go before he was satisfied enough to walk out again. He again, walked out of the bedroom, swinging his hips back and fourth and stood in the doorway. Gerard smirked and asked "Do you like these ones too daddy?"

Frank bit his lip and tried to suppress a moan. He went back to palming himself as he looked up and down Gerard's _gorgeous_ body. "C'mere again kitten, I wanna see you closer. God you look so fucking hot." Frank bit his lip again and watched as Gerard trapese into the living room in front of him. Frank watched Gerard's hips every step and grabbed ahold of them when he came near. "Fuck baby, these ones make you look so _gorgeous_. Turn around for your daddy, lemme see the back." Frank ran his fingertips along the sheer fabric of the stockings as he spoke slowly. He grabbed onto Gerard's waist as he turned around again, letting out a small breathy moan. "God, I just love your ass." Frank moved his hands to squeeze his kittens ass. Gerard let out a little whine and it made Frank smirk. He squeezed him again, harder, and it made Gerard moan again. "God I love that sound." Frank ran his fingers up and under the panties a little, squeezing him again and hearing Gerard whimper. "God, what's next baby, tell me your almost done so I can just fuck you." Frank spoke fastly. Gerard grinned at Frank's words. "You'll have to hold on, there's two more pairs left. I can't wait for you to fuck me daddy." He smiled as he walked, swinging his hips as usual, into the bedroom.

Gerard stripped once more and decided to put on the green pair. He wanted to save the white ones for last, because he knew that they would drive Frank the craziest. He pulled them up and made sure the bow wasn't lopsided. Then he pulled up the stocking's and did the same thing for those. He ran his fingers up and down the fabric a few times to make sure there were no runs, and to make sure it was still as smooth as before. He turned around a few times and made sure he was satisfied. He tried not to take _too_ long this time. He didn't want his daddy to wait any longer than he should. Gerard made sure he looked perfect one more time before he walked out of the bedroom. He skipped standing in the doorway and walked right over to where Frank was sitting. He swung his hips back and fourth and twirled once for him. "These are my favorite."

Frank's jaw dropped again as his kitten walked in. God, these outfits just kept getting better and better. It was hard for Frank to refrain from fucking Gerard each and every time he walked out. He grabbed Gerard's hips and ran his thumbs along the fabric. Frank moaned a few times before he ran his finger's down to the stockings. He played with the bows and then felt up the sheer fabric. "God, you're so soft." He ran his fingertips along the fabric that was on his thighs. He then grabbed his kitten's hips and turned him around. Frank ran his hand along the curve of Gerard's ass, using his other to palm himself. Gerard was making him so horny he had to relieve some of the pressure. Frank squeezed his boyfriends ass again, making him whine. He pulled back his hand and slapped his ass, making him squeal. Frank did it a few more times just to make Gerard _moan._ "What's the last pair baby? I'm ready to fuck you now." Frank's voice was a little shaky. "Do you want me to put them on for you right now daddy?" Gerard asked innocently again. Frank nodded. "Yes please, kitten, you're driving me _crazy."_ Gerard smiled and walked back into the bedroom.

Gerard stripped again for the last time and pulled on the white panties. He spun around and made sure he looked _beautiful._ He hadn't noticed this in the store, but the fabric in the back of the panties was almost seethrough. Oh god, he definitely couldn't wait to show Frankie these ones. He knew they were going to drive Frank's crazy. He pulled the stockings up quickly, trying to save time so that he can finally show Frank. Although these weren't his _favorite,_ his daddy's reaction may make him change his mind. Gerard decided to make Frank come into the bedroom to see these ones, so he cleared off the panties on the bed and put them in his special drawer. He got onto the bed and positioned himself, he stood on his knees and folded his hands in front of him. He leaned over to check his hair in the mirror one more time before calling for Frank. "Daddy can you come in _here_ this time?" He called. It wasn't even five seconds after Gerard had called, when Frank came walking in.

Frank stopped in his tracks when he walked in and saw Gerard. It was certainly one of the most _sexiest_ sights he had seen. "Are you okay daddy? Do you like these ones?" Gerard was a little scared, Frank's facial expressions were blank as he started to walk towards him. Frank sat on the edge of the bed, facing away from Gerard and spoke softly. "Kitten, I want you to come over here and let me see your outfit, then, I want you to suck my cock." Gerard grinned as he got up and off the bed. He was satisfied. He hasn't gotten the privelige in awhile to suck on Frankie's cock and it seemed like he was beyond satisfied. He walked over to Frank and stood in front of him. Frank grabbed his kitten's hips, and slipped his thumbs underneath the fabric. The fabric barely covered Gerard's cock and most of the fabric around it was seethrough. Frank moved to run his fingertips along the laced fabric. He ran his fingers on top of Gerard's cock and over the small little patch of hair that you could see. The fabric didn't even cover that.

Frank turned Gerard around and moaned. He noticed that the you could see right through the fabric and onto Gerard's gorgeous ass. He ran his hands over it, squeezing and slapping and making Gerard squeal and moan. Frank could hardly wait anymore, he wanting Gerard's lips around his dick _right now._ "God you're so pretty." He breathed. "Get on your knees for me right now kitten." He started to unbuckle his jeans and pull them down and off, leaving him in just his boxers. Gerard turned around and slowly sank down on his knees, a position he was all too familiar with. He reached into Frank's underwear and grabbed his hard cock, pulling it out of the fabric and making quick work of putting his lips on the tip. Frank let out a breathy and long moan as Gerard started to sink his head down slowly. Gerard moved his head down half of Frank's shaft before pulling off to breathe. "S'okay baby, I know you can do it, I know you can go all the way down. You've done it before." Frank spoke softly as he ran his fingers through his kitten's thick red hair. Gerard nodded and started to try and go back down, eventually deep-throating all of Frank. Frank let out a long moan as he _already_ started to feel the tightening in his stomach. "That's enough kitten." He spoke in between moans. Gerard licked Frank's member as he pulled off with a pop. "Get on your hands and knees on the bed for me okay?" Gerard obeyed

He moved as quickly as possible to get on the bed. Gerard liked this position, it was Frank's favorite way to fuck him. Frank moved as quickly behind Gerard to get on the bed. He removed his boxers and shirt and got behind him. Frank grabbed the lube and condoms off of the nightstand and poured some of the liquid onto his fingers pulling the panties aside. He refused to take them off, Frank wanted to fuck his kitten in his new panties, no exception. He teased Gerard's enterance to make him moan, and it worked. Gerard let out a shuttery moan as Frank teased him, and then slowly pushed a finger inside. Frank wiggled the finger around, trying to stretch Gerard as quickly as possible and also find his prostate. He quickly added a second finger when Gerard was ready and started scissoring them. Gerard kept moaning and pawing at the bed sheets when Frank thrusted the fingers in and out. Frank eventually added a third and final finger. He bent them a little and found Gerard's prostate. Gerard let out and loud moan and started to beg. "Please fuck me daddy, please, I need it." Frank grinned and pulled his fingers out. "That's what I like to hear."

Frank opened up the condom wrapped and rolled it on himself as quickly as possible. He put on a thick coat of lube and positioned himself to push in. Frank pushed himself into his kitten slowly, keeping a hand on the curve of his ass. Gerard let out a low breathy moan as Frank did so. "Oh, d-daddy." He gasped. Frank smirked and started to thrust his hips slowly. He always made sure Gerard got used to the feeling first before he went faster. Frank squeezed his boyfriend's ass as he moaned quietly. He made sure never to moan too loud, he wanted to hear all of his kitten's squeals, squeaks, whines, whimpers, and _all_ of his moans. Gerard eventually got used the feeling of being full and started to beg Frank again. "Fuck me hard daddy, please I need it, I need it so bad please." Frank grinned and started to increase his pace. He held Gerard's hips as he thrusted in and around, slapping their skin together and making a loud clapping sound. Gerard let out loud whoreish moans as Frank fucked him, he always felt great with Frank inside him.

"Touch yourself for me kitten." Frank moaned to Gerard. Gerard obeyed and moved his hand to slip under the lacey panties and started to stroke his own cock, moaning louder. Gerard's other elbow eventually gave out and his face fell into the bed. Frank slapped Gerard's ass and Gerard squeaked again. Frank grinned and started to make his thrusts faster, slightly making the bed creak and wobble. Gerard gripped the sheets tightly and moved his other hand faster, moaning louder. "Oh god daddy, you're-you're so good to me. Oh!" Frank grinned at his kitten's words and slapped his ass again, he was sure he had left a handprint this time. He leaned down to kiss Gerard's back. As he sat back up, He wrapped a hand in Gerard's hair and pulled him back up to his original position. Gerard moaned at the grabbing of the hair. "A-ah! I'm so- I wanna c-cum daddy!" Gerard cried out to Frank. "Cum whenever you want kitten, you don't have to wait." Frank grunted as his thrusts started to become a little sloppy. He tried to hold himself together so that he could fuck Gerard for as long as possible. He squeezed his ass as he let out a moan.

"Oh god daddy! I- Oh daddy!" Gerard moaned as he came all over his hand and chest, and on the bed sheets as well. The noises Gerard made sent Frank over the edge. His thrusts speed inscreased a little more as he came hard inside of Gerard. He wanted to cum on his panties, but they were so pretty, he didn't want to soil them _just yet._ He rode out his high and then pulled out. He tied the condom in a knot and threw it into the trashcan. Gerard rolled over onto his back and panted. Frank looked down at him and let out a small moan, the sight of Gerard laying there, so strung out and sexy, and most of all _fucked_ was almost enough to make him hard again. Frank got up and went to fetch Gerard a towel and himself some sweatpants. He threw the towel at Gerard and pulled on the pants as he cleaned himself up. "Wow baby," Frank crawled into the bed and snuggled up to Gerard, "you looked so great in _every single one_ of those outfits." Gerard blushed and smiled. "Thanks daddy, I picked them all out, thinking of you the whole time."

Frank smiled and kissed the top of Gerard's head. Gee yawned and said "I'm tired Frankie, can we just go to sleep?" Frank nodded. "I'm tired too baby, of course we can go to sleep." Gerard grinned. "Okay then. Goodnight daddy." He closed his eyes. "Goodnight kitten." Frank closed his eyes as well.

　

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was also tired when I posted it and I really didn't proofread the end of it and if theres any typos lemme know

**Author's Note:**

> woohoo leave comments/compliments/critiques in the comment box and i'll make sure to read all of them


End file.
